Volviéndote a enamorar
by rominxgaara
Summary: Ella con amnesia está viviendo sus 18 añitos de nuevo, y será trabajo de él volverla a enamorar como hace ya casi 10 años. Siendo que en sus 18 "reales" no eran precisamente los mejores amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola... primero que nada… perdón, pero con la otra historia que estoy subiendo "En la cama con un extraño" (adaptación) que me he detenido… juro que seguiré… perdón.**

**Y ahora… les cuento que esta historia (escrita por mi) está basado en un 75% (aprox) en un dorama coreano llamado "18 vs29"**

**¿Por qué un 75? Porque esta historia lleva la misma trama. **_**Ella con amnesia está viviendo sus 18 añitos de nuevo, y será trabajo de él volverla a enamorar como hace ya casi 10 años. Siendo que en sus 18 "reales" no eran precisamente los mejores amigos.**_

**¿Qué cambios hay? Bueno; los cambios obvios son los personajes; aquí yo use los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto… (Naruto)**

** Otro cambio… es la dramatización, bastante cambiada, ya que quería adaptar los personajes de Naruto a esta historia sin demasiado OOC (**Out of Character**).Aunque, no voy a mentirles… tal vez en algún momento sea necesario**

**Otra cosa… las parejas que verán no serán otras de la que me gustan… yo adapto el personaje y la historia lo mejor que puedo… pero lo que jamás adapto o cambio son las parejas… cambiaré amistades…pero no las parejas… **

**JUM ¬¬**

** Ah! Y el nombre yo me lo inventé :P**

**Bue… espero les guste.**

Volviéndote a enamorar.

Las luces que alumbraban el camino pasaban velozmente a ambos lados de la carretera; la velocidad a la que conducía hacia de los faros largas líneas de punto resplandecientes. Las lágrimas en sus ojos nublaban su vista haciendo que el camino se distorsionara. La intensidad del llanto le provocaba la mayor de las jaquecas impidiéndole pensar con claridad. La cantidad de emociones que llevaba consigo misma, muchas para una sola persona en un mismo momento, luchaban por quien sería atendida y tranquilizada primero. La confusión que sentía hacía vibrar su corazón al punto de ya no latir rítmicamente normal; mandando olas irregulares de sangre por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar violentamente.

Ya sea por las luces distorsionadas, o su vista nublada, el dolor de cabeza, o la turbulencia de sus sentimientos, el temblor de su cuerpo o tal vez fue sólo mala suerte; qué fue, quién sabe; sólo pasó.

-maldición-estaba arto ya de sentir su teléfono sonar, y que no sea su esposa, sino el estúpido de su manager. - ¿qué quieres Suigetsu? –decidió al final de cuentas contestar, ya que conociéndolo como lo conocía no lo dejaría en paz; más valía atenderlo y cortarle rápido. Así entendería de una vez por todas que no estaba de humor para escucharlo.- no tengo tiempo, estoy a punto de salir y llevo prisa –debía cortarle lo más pronto posible en caso de que ella decidiese llamar.

-_cálmate quieres_- lo que faltaba, su atolondrado manager justo hoy, decidía serenarse. Parecía como si hoy nada iba a ser normal.

-habla rápido

-_siéntate_

-habla

_-¿estás sentado?_

-ya quieres –_/mejor ceder que matarlo/ _razonó.

-_bien _– del otro lado de la línea, Suigetsu hiso una pausa en la espera de una fuerza mágica que le impidiese que tenga que ser el portavoz de malas noticias. _– Sasuke_ – y como nada pasaba; simplemente tomó aire y dejó que todo saliera solo _– Sasuke, Sakura tuvo un accidente_

* * *

_gusto?_

**Otra cosa más aparte. Este no es el primer capítulo en su totalidad… es sólo una parte… díganme si les gusta… opiniones, comentarios, criticas (sean suaves :P) y demás cosas que me puedan servir para hacer un excelente trabajo…ya que algo así es la primera vez que lo hago….**

**muchas gracias por su precioso tiempo :D**

**Continuara? –ustedes tienen la respuesta.**

**C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

**OMG… gracias gracias gracias… por los reviews… en serio... no podría estar más encantada;  
les agradezco… muchísimo por haberlo leído… a quienes me marcaron a mi y/o la historia como seguidores… y más aún a quienes me escribieron…  
sepan que los comentarios son mi recarga de energía… tal vez no sea sano pero dependo mucho de ellos…  
gracias a:**

**Pamys-chan: por la expresión me gustara creer que te asombraste… :S**

**Nightmare: tu ansiedad me alegro muchísimo… XD**

**Alexiel-cullen: tal vez no la subí tan pronto como hubiese querido… pero aquí esta :D**

**Chris-san100: sip… yo al dorama me lo recomendaron… :P**

**Mitchel0420: perdón … sé que es molesto corto… pero este es más largo… te lo aseguro ;)**

**Dulcecito311: justo me escribiste cuando estaba haciendo esta dedicatoria jajajja B-)**

**Y bueno nuevamente gracias a todo aquel que siga la historia… C:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tip para recordar y tener en cuenta:**

**Esta historia (escrita por mi) está basado en un 75% (aprox) en un dorama coreano llamado "18 vs29"**

**Los personajes; aquí yo use los de Masashi Kishimoto… (Naruto) la dramatización, bastante cambiada, ya que quería adaptar los personajes de Naruto a esta historia sin demasiado OOC (**Out of Character**).Aunque, no voy a mentirles… tal vez en algún momento sea necesario.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HE AQUÍ LA CONTINUACIÓN… ESPERO LES GUSTE:**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-_bien _– del otro lado de la línea, Suigetsu hiso una pausa en la espera de una fuerza mágica que le impidiese que tenga que ser el portavoz de malas noticias. _– Sasuke_ – y como nada pasaba; simplemente tomó aire y dejó que todo saliera solo _– Sasuke, Sakura tuvo un accidente._

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii

El sonido del monitor estresaba a todos en aquella habitación.

-¡despejen! – ordeno el médico que dándole un descarga al cuerpo inerte de la joven que acababa de llegar.

-nadaaúnsensei- le informó la enfermera que controlaba su ritmo muerto en el monitor, mientras que otra volvía a asistir la respiración de la muchacha.

-otra vez, ¡despejen!

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiing_

_ El despertador sonaba sin cansancio. Su sonido desquiciante no dejaba de retumbar en sus pobres oídos taladrando su adormilado cerebro, tratando inútilmente de despertarlo._

_ -Sakura__**, **__Sakura son las 7:30 de la mañana- oía a su madre gritarle desde el piso inferior – levántate o llegas tarde… de nuevo._

_ -5 min más- se dijo mientras caía nuevamente en un profundo sueño._

_ Los rayos del sol que se infiltraban por entre las persianas, lograron alcanzarle finalmente los ojos. Primero un párpado y luego el otro, acabaron abiertos. Con la misma pereza se estiró para despertar al resto de su cuerpo, que aún se resistía a salir de la cama._

_ Con los pies ya en el suelo, se encaminó al baño de su dormitorio, se lavó la cara y los dientes; cepilló su larga melena rosada y se maquillo. Se contempló en el espejo y le gustó lo que vio; sus ojos verdes como jade combinaban súper bien con su piel blanquecina; la nariz recta y diminuta ayudaba a su amplia frente haciendo equilibrio entre ambas. La forma de sus ojos estirados encajaba perfectamente con su rostro ovalado; y sus labios rellenitos y rosados ella misma se besaría. El rostro perfecto para una joven que acababa de cumplir sus 18 abriles._

_ Pero algo más se llevó el foco de su atención, su pequeña pechera. Podría tener la cara más linda, pero sin dos buenos y protuberantes pechos, casi de nada servía. Parecía como si como si su cuerpo hubiese olvidado que debía hacer crecer; ya que su trasero si estaba grande. _

_ De su cuerpo se sentía orgullosa… para no. Amaba los deportes y era buena en todos. Fueron ellos mismos los que le tornearon bellamente las piernas, endurecieron su rezagado; y le fabricaron una cinturita de avispa. Pero nuevamente sin un buen "lomo" de nada servía todo lo demás. Finalmente y con un último lamento, se preparó para cambiarse._

_ Asistiendo al instituto "konoha", su uniforme consistía en una falda tablada color bordo haciendo juego en el color con la corbata y el saco. Tanto éste como la camisa blanca llevaban el emblema del colegio –un intento de hoja- como muchos solían llamarle; medias blancas y zapatos negros. El uniforme de los varones era igual sólo que en vez de falda bordo, vestían pantalón de vestir negro._

_ Acabándose de vestir se colocó su último accesorio, un reloj pulsera que conservaba desde los 12 años; y fue ahí cuando vio con horror que sus "5 min" habían durado tres cuarto de hora._

_ -¡es tarde!_

_ -te dije que te levantaras._

_ -¡no, no, no! – a toda la velocidad que le era posible tomó su mochila y partió hacia la calle. Al pasar por el comedor fue detenida por su madre que amablemente le ofreció un pan pasa que desayunara._

_ -no tengo tiempo_

_ - ¡pero debes…_

_ -no ma, adiós –no fue la mejor manera de corresponderle a su gentileza, y ella lo sabía; pero sus apuros no le dejaron para más._

_ Desde la esquina divisó el autobús que la llevaba directo a la escuela y disparó corriendo para alcanzarlo._

_ Sakura, ¡olvidaste tu almuerzo! - su mamá gritó desde la punta de la acera; pero simplemente la ignoró y subió al transporte, luego se disculparía._

Las risitas nerviosas de mujeres y los murmullos de hombres celosos y asombrados, se hacían escuchar sin ningún tipo de pudor. Por todo el hospital, desde la entrada, demás pasillos y en la recepción; enfermeras, doctores, pacientes y demás empleados chumeaban curiosos queriendo averiguar el por qué de su presencia por ahí, ya que un actor tan reconocido como Lyon no frecuentaba sus vidas muy a menudo.

-acaban de internar a mi esposa, tuvo un accidente hace nada – se dirigió a la recepcionista que no dejaba de sonreír y no lo hacía por ser un gaje del oficio. –Haruno Sakura

- a-apellido de soltera p-por favor

-Haruno –ahora era cuando se arrepentía de mandar a su manager al auditorio; de haberlo llevado con él, será Suigetsu quien estaría ahí en lugar de él.

La fama no le molestaba, tampoco le desagradaba era simplemente un extra de su trabajo, actor de cine; pero en esos momentos ciertamente lo estaba empezando a odiar, su último encuentro con su mujer realmente no fue el mejor y ahora este accidente. Las cosas no hacían más empeorar. No tenía tiempo, ni humor para mantener su buena imagen pública, así que entre más tiempo se alejara de la gente mejor.

-Sakura Haruno… emmmm aquí está- le habló la joven no más de unos 25 años – en la habitación 113.

-gracias – agradeció de que al fin se podía marchar lejos de ahí.

-aguarde- la muchacha detuvo su paso- ne-necesito su i-iden-identificación, p-por favor.

Suspiro derrotado –aquí está

-¿Sa-Sasuke U-chi-ha? ¿Uchiha? –la mujer le miró incrédula, no sólo estaba frente a un reconocido actor, sino también tenía delante suyo a un Uchiha.

-Así es, y te voy a pedir el favor de que no lo divulgues.

-p-pe-pe-ro – entre tartamudeos la chica vio como pasaba de ser el gran "Idol Lyon" a ser un típico señor Uchiha.

¿Está claro? –le preguntó afirmando su voz detonándola bien grave.

Si. Si señor Uchiha. – afirmo temerosamente. Y como un haz de luz le llegó a la memoria cierto sobre que le debía entregar – tome, por favor, le pertenecía a la señora- y se lo dio. –estaba entre sus pertenecían.

Con cara de poco amigos leyó el título y finalmente marcho.

**Tramites de divorcio**

** Haruno vs Uchiha**

_ -manos arriba- el profesor regañaba a todos los alumnos que habían osado a retrasarse en su turno –ustedes…_

_ Sakura escuchaba a lo lejos como demás estudiantes retrasados eran regañados por el institutor ; por suerte ella había llegado mucho más tarde, así que escondida tras el muro exterior desde el lado de afuera, planeaba como infiltrarse sin ser descubierta._

_ -¿cómo entraremos? – volteó al escuchar otro estudiante susurrándole por detrás. Lo vio sonrió al recordar que ese muchacho estudiaba en el salón junto al suyo._

_ -hoy tienes clases de gimnasia, ¿verdad?_

_ Se vistió con el pantalón de gimnasia del muchacho bajo su falda y ayudándose mutuamente, ambos lograron trepar y caer perfectamente del otro lado._

_ -que buen salto señorita – sin moverse levantó la cabeza y miró al sensei encargado de vigilar la barrera._

_ -jeje – le sonrió y haciendo uso de su atletismo emprendió carrera hacia el edificio principal esperando llegar antes y zafar del castigo._

_ Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, y no era poco, cuando se topó con otro cuerpo tumbándolo al suelo, y cayéndose ella también, quedando uno en frente del otro. El otro joven, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, aún sentado se notaba ser alto; tez más blanca que la de ella, cabello alborotado pero sexy color negro, ojos afilados y negros también, nariz diminuta, frente normal, rostro de hombre, delgado, buenos brazos._

_ -mira por dónde vas- aunque fue grosero su voz era tan hipnotizan te como su mirada._

_ -No… yo lo siento… es que…_

_ -¡alto ahí! – acercándose ya estaba el profesor que había salido en carrera tras ella. Decidida a evitar la reprimenda se preparó para huir nuevamente cuando dos poderosas manos la sujetaron firmemente de los hombros. –gracias joven – _

_ -No hay de qué, no puedo permitir que alguien se salga de las reglas y evada las consecuencias – le hablaba al profesor mientras le sonreía altaneramente a la "criminal"; que a su vez esta le respondió con una mirada fúrica buscando poder matarlo con sólo los ojos._

_ -tienes razón; ahora veré si esta chiquilla también lo aprende- le reconoció el buen labor y se marchó con la chica tirándole de la oreja._

_ -me las pagarás – le escupió las palabras en la cara – ya verás, maldito Uchiha_

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Bueno hasta aquí es el fin de este cap.… más largo seguro que este… ahora bien… díganme ¿mucho o poco?**

**Recuerden que soy completamente abierta a las sugerencias y a las críticas (suavidad por favor)... esta es la primera vez que hago algo así… sepan que me es muy difícil… hace mucho que no escribía por mi propia cuenta, y retomar me cuesta mucho… los diálogos son los más costosos para mí (prefiero los monólogos)…porque aunque la historia este buena… si no está bien narrado se hace muy denso leerlo… soy una lectora adictiva… y conozco del tema… **

**Bue en conclusión díganme que opinan…  
besos y muchas gracias**

**C:**


End file.
